


Za zrcadlem časoprostoru

by Animal_Soul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Multi, Other, Science Fiction, Spacepirates, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, aaaaaaaaa, existenční krize, neberte drogy, náhodné, originální, pánvičkoidní, vesmírná nemoc, zhovadilosti, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animal_Soul/pseuds/Animal_Soul
Summary: "Poslyš," osloví jej kapitán. Ať už řekne cokoliv, nemusí mu ani trošku důvěřovat. Je přeci pirát a hlavně zločinec. "Tak si říkám, do tohohle nám nic není. Je to v rukou božích. Co když jsou ty deformace paralelních realit záměrný? Je v tom určitej řád, vyšší dobro, nebo nějaká jiná podobná sračka, na kterou jsme prostě krátký, chápeš? Určitě v tom je obsaženej logickej vzorec, jako v celým vesmíru, jinak by tohle všechno nefungovalo." kopne do sebe dalšího panáka."Říká se, že každá část ve vesmíru je zrcadlem celku. Ty neuvažuješ logicky zrovna dvakrát často. Selhávaj ti járta, schází ti pud sebezáchovy a dokonce i mozek... A to funguješ jako kapitán celý posádky. Vidíš v tom snad logickej vzorec?" Odchází z baru a doufá, že mu promluvil do duše, pokud mu ještě po takovém množství alkoholu nějaká v těle zbyla.!VAROVÁNÍ! Při čtení můžete ztratit víru v lidství, rozum, realitu a logiku vůbec.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

„Upalte čarodějku!" Zařve rozhořčený vesničan kdesi z davu a většina shromážděných ho perfektně napodobí. Plni hněvu a škodolibé radosti čekají na příchod stráží, kněze a terče dnešní odpolední zábavy- čarodějky samotné.

„Už jde," řekne opovrženě žena, která k sobě tiskne svého osmiletého syna. Zvedne ukazovák a zamíří s ním na dívku neobvyklého vzezření. Je skoro o hlavu vyšší, než oba muži, co jí drží pevně za lokty a proti její vůli ji táhnou k hranici. Nohy kope do všech stran a volá o pomoc. Když ji vlečou přes dav, udělá se ulička. Není to zdvořilost, obyvatelé si udržují optimální vzdálenost, aby mohli po zlu házet všelijaké předměty a lépe se tak trefit.

„Co se jí stalo s vlasy? Je nemocná?" Otáže se zvědavě dítě své matky, když s čarodějkou na sekundu nechtěně naváže oční kontakt.

Žena si znechuceně prohlíží dívčiny delší popelavé vlasy, zakudlané do malých dredů po celé hlavě. „Hadi. Je to medúza," pronese pyšně ke svým dedukčním schopnostem. „Jedinej pohled do jejich očí a budeš do smrti prokletej." Dodá, aby syna přesvědčila, že nezabijí člověka. Dítě si incident s nechtěným pohledem raději nechá samo pro sebe.

Když už čarodějku konečně uvážou k hranici, přistoupí kněz. „Tahle dívka je obětí temných sil," začne proslov. „Shromáždili jsme se proto, abychom ji zbavili nadvlády samotného satana nad jejím tělem a vysvobodili tak její duši. Sám jsem toho děvče znal a mrzí mne, co se jí přihodilo. Modlím se tedy k Bohu, ať odpustí všechny její hříchy a-" přestane, jakmile zvedne ke svázané zrak a všimne si toho, že se potutelně usmívá.

„Bože, chci se ti moc moc moc omluvit," začne pobaveně. Všichni ztichnou a čekají na zázrak. „Ale nevím kurva za co!" Zakřičí a přitom hledí do nebe.

Kněz kývne na muže, který mezitím stihl zapálit louč. Bez rozmýšlení ji hází otevřeným místem přímo do středu hranice. Suché dřevo se poddává ohni, který každou sekundou roste. Osoba nařknuta z čarodějnictví nepřestává hledět k nebi. „Bože! Pomoz mi," hlesne, když si uvědomí bezvýchodnost situace. Kouř ji dusí a štípe do očí. Tohle je její smrt.

Z hloučku se vymotá osoba zahalená do tmavého pláště. Suverénně kráčí směrem k hořícímu hrobu. Stráže se marně snaží cizince zastavit. Když to nejde řečmi, použijí násilí. Jeden z nich příchozího trefí pěstí do obličeje. Udeří jej do nosu a jeho pěst se potřísní čerstvou krví, studenou, lepkavou a modrou. „Co jseš sakra zač?" strne druhý muž, který si podivnosti stihl všimnout.

„Můžeš hádat," odpoví chraptivým hlasem se zvláštně, až nepřirozeně sekaným přízvukem. Narovná se a ukáže svoji pravou výšku. Čarodějnice by mu mohla sotva sahat po ramena. Strhne ze sebe kápi a využívá situace, kdy stojí všichni včetně kněze jako opařeni a rychle se vyšplhá až na vrcholek hořícího dřeva. „Notak, dělej, prober se," naléhá na dívku, které je napůl otrávená kouřem a napůl v šoku z bytosti, která se před ní zjevila. „Jak se jmenuješ?" Ptá se jí, zatímco ji rozvazuje provazy na rukou.

„Satan," zašeptá. Strach ji navzdory nesnesitelnému štípání v očích donutí je otevřít dokořán. Se stoupajícím tlakem na plicích hledí do dvou párů očí, umístěných vertikálně pod sebou. Nemůže si nevšimnout několika rohů, vyčnívajících z netvorova čela, čtyřech paží a v neposlední řadě mohutného ocasu, kterým zběsile máchá ze strany na stranu.

„Těší mě, Satane," Opáčí nestvůra, zatímco odhazuje provaz. „Popovídáme si potom, dobrá? Teď je akorát tak čas na to, vzít nohy na ramena a vypadnout odsud," popadne dívku do náručí a bez problému se jedním skokem ocitá bezpečně na zemi. Čapne plášť a přehodí si jej přes rameno. Nemůže si nevšimnout, jak stráže pohotově tasí meče. Nepřekvapuje ho, že po něm jdou zezadu. S klidným svědomím z pláště vyloví kapesní nástroj zkázy. S pekelným ohněm, který z něj vychází jak jednomu, tak druhému vypálí do hrudí obří díru. Zděšené vesničany zaplaví hysterická panika. Jako švábi utíkají všemi možnými směry, co nejrychleji a nejdále dovedou. Na místě zůstane pouze netvor, třímající svou kořist, kněz, který hlasitě odříkává jakousi hovadinu a to samé zvědavé dítě, které zajímalo zdraví čarodějky. Démon se diví, že ho to kněží bolestivé kdákání ještě nestihlo zneškodnit, koneckonců modlící se diví také. „Vrať se do pekla, ze kterého jsi přišel!" vzdá to a serve si z krku mohutný stříbrný kříž a hodí ho po netvorovi. V letu se mu zachytí za jeden z rohů a jeho modrošedé kůže se ani nedotkne.

„Suvenýr?" Ušklíbne se démon pobaveně a nechává cetku na stejném místě. „Nedávali někdy podobnej i tobě?" Zazubí se na dívku, kterou pevně svírá v pažích. Neodváží se cokoli říct. Při pohledu na tmavé dásně plné zubů, ostrých jako břitvy, okamžitě omdlí. „Aspoň, že nebudeš svědkem toho, co spáchám," usoudí a přehodí si bezvládné tělo přes rameno. Pomalými a jistými kroky se přiblíží ke knězi, který se stále modlí. Pravou spodní dlaň mu přiloží na čelo. Sotva tak udělá, okamžitě se donutí odtrhnout. Bez rozmýšlení mu drápy podřízne hrdlo. Oběť se sesouvá k zemi a zplozenec pekel si dál kráčí svou vlastní trasou, kterou mu kříží mladý chlapec.

Dítě sebere veškerou svou odvahu a zakloní hlavu, aby na netvora v jeho těsné blízkosti viděl. „Ty- ty poznáš, když někdo zhřešil, že jo?" Zeptá se a popotáhne.

„Si piš, že jo," kývne na nevinnou osobu, která se ve vizi, jenž před chvílí podstoupil, také zjevila. Nebylo to nic příjemného. „Vím co všechno proved, jinak bych ho nezabil."

„To je dobře," uleví si chlapec. Jeho oči se zaměří na čarodějku. „Ji taky zabiješ?"

„Ne," zavrtí hlavou. „Beru ji s sebou, aby jí nikdo neublížil." Odmlčí se a docvakne mu, že by se s tím lidským mládětem neměl moc dlouho bavit. Vesničané sice byli míle daleko, ale byl by problém, kdyby je nějaký fanatik spatřil. Mohlo by ho potkat stejné neštěstí, jako tuhle dívku. Není přeci přirozené, aby se normální dítě bavilo s ďáblem, tedy pokud nebylo prokleté. „Co tu vůbec děláš, upaluj- tedy chtěl jsem říct, běž domů. Hlavně nikomu neříkej o tom, že jsme se spolu bavili, jasný? To by taky vesnická grilovačka mohla pokračovat."

„Dobře," Kývne chlapec. „Do kterýho pekla ji bereš?" Nedá si pokoj.

Tvor si povzdychne. Zdvihne jeden ze tří prstů vzhůru k nebi. „Do toho, který je nad námi," mrkne na něj.

„Já věděl, že tam patří," vypískne radostí a dá se do běhu.


	2. Chapter 2

Čarodějka se pomalu probouzí. Není schopna pořádně zaostřit. Je dezorientovaná a nemá nejmenší potuchy, kde to vůbec je. Bleskově se vymrští do sedu a vyzvrací své poslední jídlo, které pod návalem stresu ani nestihla strávit.

„Brý ráno i tobě, Satane." Ozve se hlas, který si bohužel stihla zapamatovat.

Okamžitě se ošije za jeho zdrojem a začne couvat, dokud nenarazí na kamennou stěnu. Uvědomí si, že je v jeskyni. Kde přesně, nemá páru. Nezná tohle místo. „Ty jsi satan. A nehraj si se mnou." Vykřikne a pomalu se zvedá. Pohled má stále upřený na démona.

„Nejsem, i když, díky za kompliment," Zazubí se únosce a udělá pár kroků jejím směrem.

„Co po mně chceš?" procedí skrz zuby a rychle chňapne po klacku, co ji leží u nohou. Zběsile s ním šermuje před sebou.

„Chci tě odsud dostat," vysvětlí jí prostě. Po chvilce trapného ticha a máchání klackem ve vzduchu se situace trochu zklidní. „Protože sem nepatříš... To ty sama moc dobře víš, nemám pravdu?" Když položí řečnickou otázku, sevře se jí hrudník úzkostí.

„Jak to víš ty?" Povytáhne obočí. „Viděla jsem tě jen při... Modlitbách." Zarazí se. Viděla jeho tvář. Celou její bídnou existenci ji doprovázel jako jedno z moha zlých znamení, a teď má tu čest vidět ho osobně. „Občas mívám vidění," snaží se mu vysvětlit, za co ji vůbec chtěli upálit. „Pokud vidíš panu Marii, nebo něco podobnýho, Bůh si tě vyvolil. Pokud vidíš něco nelidskýho, tak," ustane, protože nechce pokračovat. Nechce si připomínat ta léta, kdy ještě sloužila na zámku. Kdy se rozhodla dobrovolně odejít a zjistila, že život v lesích a na vesnici je stejný, pokud jsou v přítomnosti lidé.

„Tak si tě propečou, chápu," vydedukuje netvor. „Mo," řekne klidně.

„Mo?" Podiví se.

„Jmenuji se tak," Natáhne k ní spodní pravačku. Dívka si teprve teď všímá, že na každé ruce má jen tři prsty. Váhavé k němu natahuje tu svou. „Předpokládám, že se nejmenuješ Satan," utrousí Mo.

„Leyla," odhodlá se k přátelskému stisku. Sotva se jejich dlaně dotknou, zaplaví ji zvláštní pocit, ze kterého se jí udělá mdlo. Jako kdyby si ji přečetl. „Co se to stalo?" Povolí stisk.

„To nic, to nic," uklidňuje ji, zatímco si přes hlavu navléká kapuci od pláště. „Jen jsem tě skutečně poznal." Zdvihne tu samou ruku. „Víš, naše rasa má vyvinutej šestej smysl. Když se někoho dotknem, vycítíme tak jeho emoce. Páni, jseš pěkně zvědavá, co? Touha po objevování z tebe úplně číší. Neboj, neboj. Vysvětlím ti úplně všechno, na co se jen zeptáš. Pokud chceš, abych viděl celou tvou podstatu a myšlenky, tak stačí, když se dotknu tvého čela a potom,"

„Dost!" Okřikne ho a do vztyčené paže mu dá ránu pěstí. „Pokud o tu slizkou hnátu nechceš přijít, tak ji ode mě budeš držet dál. Tohle- tohle je úchylný. Prostě se to nedělá,"

„Dobře," odsouhlasí. „V tom případě se jen ptej,"

„Proč jsi mě zachránil?"

„Dejme tomu, že ve vesmíru vládne něco jako harmonie. Čas od času, ne, že by se to dělo zrovna dvakrát často, něco naruší takzvaný tok," Když zavadí o její nechápavý pohled, zvolí jinou taktiku. „Dobrá, rovnováha byla narušena. Povinností mého lidu je eliminovat hrozby, které by mohly zapříčinit kolaps celého vesmíru. Někdo tě sem šoupl úmyslně, protože pocházíš z čtyřiadvacátýho století. V jakým, že století jsme my?"

„V šesnáctým."

„Takže, mám dvě hypotézy. Ten, kdo to udělal, tě vyměnil za- dejme tomu tvoji další z mnoha verzí, akorát z tohohle světa. Tebe sem přitáhl z jinýho vesmíru, jiný reality, jinýho času. Je dost možný, že když tebe chtěli upálit, tu druhou pravděpodobně potká něco podobnýho, protože se vymyká jako ty,"

„A ta další hypotéza?" Nedá si pokoj.

„Že tvoje další verze byla zneškodněna," zvážní.

„Kdo vůbec jsi a kde bereš tyhle informace?"

„Mám těch profesí víc. Částečně jsem voják, filosof, cestovatel, ale mým nejhlavnějším posláním, je dávat věci do pořádku. Ty máš vize, já mám vize. Díky nim jsem tě našel právě včas."

„Takže jseš takovej renesančně pošahanej příznivec temnot a černý magie, jako jsem já,"

„Temnotu a černou magii bych zaměnil za šestej smysl a vyspělou technologii," vytáhne z kapsy pláště ten samý nástroj, se kterým během chvilky zabil dva muže, jakoby nic. Jemně po jeho povrchu přejede bříšky prstů a přitom si cosi mumlá. Několik metrů za ním se u vchodu do jeskyně zčistajasna objeví obří kovový objekt. Leyla nikdy předtím nic takového naživo nespatřila. „Neboj, klidně si ji prohlídni zblízka," pobízí ji a nechává zaplavovat euforickou zvědavostí.

Dívka se rozeběhne a přitiskne se k povrchu lodi. „Tohle je úžasný," zajásá a prohlíží si svůj odraz na perfektně hladkém kovu, který ji připomíná jakési monumentální zrcadlo. „Co, že to vlastně je?"

„Loď. A ano, vím, na co se chceš zeptat. Tahle normálně nepluje po vodě." Dotkne se nechvalně proslulou pravačkou jejího chladného povrchu a do kovu se vytvoří díra o velikosti zhruba tří metrů. Mo si vleze dovnitř a opře se do jednoho z šesti křesel. „Tak, kam to bude?" Houkne na čarodějku, která v okamžiku hází svůj život, na tomto světě, za hlavu. Přisedne si k němu. Díra ve zdi se jako zázrakem zatáhne zpět. Temnotu uvnitř vystřídá namodralé všudypřítomné světlo. „Než vyletíme, tohle sněz," pobídne ji, zatímco otevírá kapsli s pilulkami. Taky si jednu vezme a spolkne ji. „Je to dobrý na ochranu organismu před náporem časoprostoru. Hlavně ji hned spolkni a nežvýkej. V žádným případě nežvýkej," Na bezpečnostní opatření je pozdě, protože Leyla ji stihla rozkousnout v půli. Okamžitě obě části spolkne a dělá, jakože nic. „Udělej si pohodlí, páč zanedlouho budeme plout po hvězdách," Mrkne na ni jedním z vrchních očí. Jejich těla začnou obklopovat útvary, připomínající kořeny, akorát ze stejného materiálu, který tvoří samotnou loď. „Bezpečnostní pásy," řekne prostě. „Neškodná věc, i když to tak na první moment nepůsobí. Udrží ti v chodu životu potřebné orgány, zatímco my můžeme být celou věčnost v hibernaci." Zažertuje, i když ho taková představa mírně zneklidňuje.

„Jak dlouho trvá věčnost?" Zeptá se, jakmile zavře oči a vyčkává, co se bude dít dál.

„Někdy jen pouhopouhou vteřinu," Nechá svou hlavu spočinout na opěradle a také zavírá oči. Souřadnice, které zadal do palubní desky, je dostanou k cíli.


	3. Chapter 3

Oba synchronizovaně popadnou dech. „To- to je v pořádku, jsme na místě," oznámí Mo a znovu zalapá po dechu. Onu část, kdy se plíce, které byly ve stádiu hibernace, se rázem probraly zásahem silného elektrického výboje, nesnášel. Bylo to jako prožít si vzkříšení z mrtvých.

Leyla se šokem rozkašle. Párkrát se udeří pěstí do hrudníku. Konečně se hodí cyklus nádechů a výdechů do normálu. „Sakra," zakleje nahlas a užívá si pocitu, kdy na ni nikdo dotčeně nekouká. „Myslela jsem, že je po mně,"

„To si myslím pokaždý, když tuhle sračku prodělám. Koukej," Prstem se dotkne kovu, který se přetransformuje v transparentní hmotu. Je víc, než dobře vidět, kde se nacházejí. Jsou kdesi, obklopeni zářícími hvězdami a galaxiemi. Těsně před nimi se vznáší plavidlo takových rozměrů, že není k dohledu jeho začátek a ani konec. „Moje mateřská loď,"

„Tam bydlíš?" Zkoumavě analyzuje prostor za sklem. „Tohle je celý tvoje?"

Mo se rozesměje. „Jo, tady jsem se vylíh. Až zas tak skromnej nejsem. Bydlí nás tu kolem tisíce. Poslední jedinci svého druhu." Hlesne posmutněle. „Hodně bytostí si přeje naši smrt. Spoléháme se jen sami na sebe. Společně jsme dostatečně silní, abychom zabránili kolapsu. Mnohdy stačí nepatrná změna a všechno je v řiti."

„Proč po vás jdou? Co jste provedli?"

„Existujeme svým vlastním způsobem. Vždy děláme, co je nutný a správný," odkašle si. „No, to by pro úvod asi stačilo." Splete dva páry dlaní do sebe, předpaží a ozve se mohutné zakřupání. Naviguje modul k malé díře v plavidlu. „Za chvilku se dostaneme k přetlakovému prostoru. Tam nás můj kámoš Yu zkontroluje. Vydezinfikuje, vysterilizuje a až budem vonět po fialkách, pustí nás dovnitř. Není se čeho bát."

„Dobrá," Kývne Leyla. „Sprchu jsem neměla měsíce,"

Mo připojí modul k otvoru a opět se dotkne vnitřního povrchu lodě. Vytvoří se jakýsi tunel, který přiroste ke kráteru. Oba klidně sedí, zatímco k nim přistupuje osoba, která se podobá Moovi. Je sice o trochu menší a má oblečený přilnavý skafandr, ale základní rysy, jako jsou čtyři ruce a ocas, jsou stejné. Mlčky se vmáčkne mezi dvě přední sedadla. Zmateně cuká hlavou. Nejprve na něj, potom na ni, pak zas na něj.

„Děje se něco, Yu?" Zeptá se Mo, který ze svého přítele bez nutnosti dotyku vycítí určitý druh nervozity. Pouze zavrtí hlavou. Jediným dotykem uzavře stěnu. Udeří řidiče do čelisti a ujme se řízení. Nahodí zpátečku tak rychle, že sebou všichni cuknou a rozplácnou se na předním skle, jakmile zabrzdí. „Co to do tebe vjelo?!" Rozkřikne se na něj Mo a chňapne ho pod krkem. Podívá se na loď, která takhle z dáli vypadá spíš jako zrnko písku.

„Vysvětlím to," sípe. „Mám rozkaz!" Když to řekne, okamžitě ho pustí na zem.

„Od koho?" Otáže se pohotově Mo.

„Od mý bomby. Říká, že je čas udělat BUM," Zašklebí se.

„Kdo je to Bomba?" Ptá se nechápavě Leyla, zatímco si přidržuje na očích dlaně, když její zrak oslepuje intenzivní světelná záře.

„Tohle," zaraduje se nový člen posádky.

Mo hledí do prázdna. Po mateřské lodi ani stopy. „Cos to proved?!" Ošije se na něj. „Cos to proved?!" Zařve mu v těsné blízkosti do obličeje. Jeho oči se zaplní slzy. Sesune se v záplavě bezmoci na kolena.

„To stejný, co by oni provedli vámi," Řekne a vysoukává se ze skafandru. Jeho kůže je sněhově bílá. Od svého druha se značně liší. Všechny jeho duhovky i panenky jsou vybledle rudé. Rohy vyrůstající z čelní části protáhlého obličeje jsou upilovány skoro až k lebce. Jeho kůži zdobí nemalé množství obrazců. Na jeho pravé dolní paži schází celá dlaň.

„Jak ti mám kurva věřit. Zabil jsi je. Zničil jsi náš domov. Mrzí tě to vůbec?" Vyškrábe se do sedadla a zády se celou vahou opře o stěnu.

„Mrzelo by mě, kdybych to neudělal," cukne koutkem a prohlíží si lidského spolucestovatele. „Vím, že tohle není ta nejvhodnější chvíle na seznamování. Jsem Yu," natáhne k ní paži s chybějícím koncem.

„Leyla," odpoví tiše dívka a stiskne ji. Ten pocit, který ji zaplavil při potřesení s jeho druhem, se nedostaví. „Co se ti stalo?" Špitne při pohledu na rozšklebenou jizvu na ní. „Byl jsem moc zvědavej. Asi tak, jako ty. Tak mi ji někdo usekl," řekne to tak odlehčeně, jako kdyby se jednalo o vtípek.

„Nechceš jí říct celou pravdu?" Ozve se vyčerpaně Mo.

„Dobře, udělal jsem si to sám. Jen tak, protože se mi prostě chtělo," Odebere se za svým přítelem a klekne si k němu.

„Nemluv na mě," řekne Mo sklesle.

„K tomuhle nepotřebujeme slova," Přisune se k němu blíž a natáhne krk. Sklopí zrak a položí svou hlavu k jeho kolenům. „Máš mé plné svolení," Mo chvíli váhá. Nedělá to s radostí, když mu přikládá dlaň se zvláštní schopností na místo nad očima.

Když se odtrhne, opět mlčky zírá do prázdna. Nic neřekne. Postaví se a zapne autopilota. Odsune se do zadní části lodi.

Hodiny posedává v zadní kajutě na skládací provizorní posteli. Slyší, jak si spolu Leyla s Yuem povídají. Jejich konverzaci vnímá pouze jako vzdálené žvatlání. Je ponořen do toho, čeho byl svědkem. Vidět během pár sekund celý něčí život, a vnímat přitom jeho myšlenky, není lehké sousto. Yu nelhal. Jejich vláda měla v plánu oba zabít. Leylu, protože měla v mozku čip z tak vzácného a zároveň neznámého materiálu. Dal by se použít k úplnému přetvoření vesmíru. Vláda tento nástroj chtěla pro sebe. Moa chtěli zabít, protože by s její smrtí nesouhlasil. Když se to dozvěděl Yu, nezajímala ho nějaká zbraň. Nezajímaly ho ani stovky životů. Jeho pozornost se upírala pouze k jednomu. Musel zachránit osobu, kterou již delší dobu vnímal jako nejlepšího přítele a vlastně i jako něco mnohem víc. Mo o tom neměl nejmenší potuchy. Vše, co bylo nevyřčeno, se náhle vydrápalo na povrch. Yu věděl, že nečiní dobré, ani nutné rozhodnutí. Porušil řád svého lidu, který odjakživa ctil. Učinil tak, protože jeho život stál za takovou ztrátu.

Dveře od kajuty se pomalu otevřou. Yu vklouzne dovnitř a potichu za sebou zavře. Zhluboka se nadechne a přisedne si ke svému příteli.

„Promiň," promluví konečně Mo a rozbije tak násilné ticho.

„Cože?" Spolusedící se udiveně poškrábe na zátylku. „Spáchal jsem jeden z nejhorších zločinů vůbec a ty se mi za to omluvíš?"

„Zachránil jsi ji. Je nevinná a naší povinností je činit správná rozhodnutí. Její zabití by nebylo správný ani trochu." Položí mu dlaň na rameno. „Taky tě mám rád," sotva to vyřkne, Yua zaplaví horko. „Ale jiným způsobem. Víš, jak to myslím?"

Yu kývne. Ví, že ho Mo bral vždycky jako bratra. Taky věděl, že by ho nikdy neopustil, ať už by se dělo cokoli. Je štěstím bez sebe a zároveň mu je nanic. Mo se k němu přisune blíž a pevně ho obejme. „Při tom výbuchu jsem měl vizi souřadnic." Oznámí svému příteli. „Říká se, že destrukce je vlastně svým způsobem forma kreace. Myslím, že máme šanci na záchranu," Pokračuje a čeká, co se bude dít.

Yu se od něj odtrhne. „Honem, honem!" zvolá nadšeně. „Pojď to rychle naťukat, kámo, na co čekáš?" Překulí se přes matraci a rozrazí dveře. Leyla leknutím vyskočí z křesla. Pošetilý tvor vesele poskakuje a motá se v křesle.

Mo se konečně dá do smíchu. „Tohle mi chybělo," věnuje hyperaktivnímu tvorovi přátelskou herdu do zad. „Tady máš," Zašmátrá v kapse pláště a hodí po něm lesklý předmět.

Yu ho chytí do dlaní a s úžasem si jej prohlíží „Super," zahvízdá. „To je určo stříbro. Ten tvar by k tomu totiž seděl. Kdežes to splašil? V druhohorách?" Utrousí.

„Ve středověku. Po tom, čím jsem byl svědkem, mohu říct, že je to skoro to samý,"

„V druhohorách ne Zemi vládli místo lidí obří ještěři," Zahaleká chaotické stvoření na Leylu.

„Draci?" Zvedne obočí.

„Dalo by se to tak říci," odsouhlasí pilot a zadá do počítače poslední číslice. „Pilulky," rozkáže a oba vědí, co mají udělat. Každý si vezme jednu. Mo nezůstává pozadu. Obklopí je všudypřítomné světlo, které bleskovou rychlostí vystřídá tma.

„Mo? Zadal jsi to správně?" Zkřiví Yu obličej.

„Ani jedna chyba, proč?" Teprve když pohlédne před sebe, pochopí.

„Co je to za říši, že má na vlajce lebku s překříženými hnáty?" Podiví se Leyla.


	4. Chapter 4

Zatímco je Moův modul rychle vtahován umělou gravitací kdesi dovnitř útrob obří pirátské lodi, pilot se snaží své posádce dávat jasné instrukce, aby předešel panice a jiným nepříjemnostem.

„Když tak nad tím přemejšlím, všichni tady jsme docela poklady," zažertuje Yu, ale atmosféra se nijak nezklidní. Leyla se motá v kruzích a kouše se do zápěstí. Po tom, co ji bylo vysvětleno, co jsou vlastně piráti zač, o to víc zneklidnila.

„Každej si vezme zbraň a použije ji jen v krajní nouzi. To znamená, nejlépe ji vůbec nepoužít. Je ti to jasný?" Zeptá se Yua, který vypadá, že si únos vyloženě užívá.

„Jasná páka. Končetina, kterou se mi střílelo nejlíp je v řiti." Vysvětlí mu prostě.

„Leylo, Yu není ani trochu ve stresu, mohl by ti vysvětlit, jak zbraň funguje,"

„Cokoli, co uvidíš a bude to vykazovat jakýkoliv známky života, neváhej a naprav to." Pronese zapáleně Yu k Leyle, která třímá malý oblý objekt. „Jakmile zaregistruješ pohyb, zmáčkni tenhle čudlík," zakření se zlomyslně.

„To by stačilo," Okřikne ho Mo. „Jsme na místě. Buďte ve střehu," upozorní je, jakmile přestanu pociťovat pohyb lodi. Dokonce usoudí, že je pravá chvíle k tomu vystoupit ven. Prstem poklepe po chladné stěně, která se doširoka roztáhne. V předpažení třímá zbraň a kontroluje nový terén. Nikde nikdo, avšak nemůže ze sebe setřást nepříjemný pocit, že ho někdo, nebo něco sleduje. Místnost je zřejmě velká, ale na to jak moc, si netroufá odhadovat. Všude je absolutní tma. Rozhodne se proto použít jeden z fíglů, kterým ho genetika obdařila. Zavře spodní víčka. Ztuhne. Jeho nepříjemný pocit měl důvod. Všude kam se podívá, jsou ozbrojenci. Tiší, dobře skrytí a hlavně potenciálně nebezpeční. V hale je jich nejméně tucet.

Mo naprázdno polkne. „Nemáme v úmyslu dělat potíže." Pronese nahlas a zároveň sklíčeně. Cítí se jako šelma nahnaná do pasti, ze které není úniku. Semkne rty a i když to dělá nerad, položí pistol na zem a postrčí ji daleko směrem vpřed. Všechny paže pomalu zvedá nad hlavu. V duchu se modlí, aby se těm dvěma nic nestalo.

„Pokud rozsvítíte ty zkurvený světla, uděláte mi radost," Zívne líně Yu. „Je s námi člověk, takže hovno vidí," dloubne si.

„Já tě zabiju," Procedí Mo skrz zuby.

„Možná bych to uvítal," zalaškuje Yu.

„Držte huby," Ozve se z dáli mužský hlas s drsným a zároveň podivně houpavým přízvukem. Celou místnost obklopí světlo z čerstvě rozsvícených zářivek. „Pěknej vrak," řekne tentýž chlápek a ukáže na modul. Zrzavé zacuchané vlasy mu padají do světlých očí. Jedna duhovka je modrá, druhá zelená. Na sobě má barevné otrhané hadry. I přes jeho extravagantní vzhled je rozeznatelné, že je člověk, nebo něco člověku blízkého.

„Vypadá jako papoušek," usměje se přiškrceně Leyla, načež na ni Mo vrhne vážný pohled. Když se pořádně rozhlédne kolem, uvědomí si, proč je situace tak vypjatá. Jsou obklíčeni bytostmi, které se tváří, jakoby je co nejraději roztrhaly na kusy.

„Ta loď se mi líbí, nechám si ji," Oznámí pirát. „Zbytek hoďte zpátky, odkud jste je vylovili," Mávne rukou a chystá se odejít.

„Máme mnohonásobně větší hodnotu, než tenhle krám!" Okřikne ho Yu na nesouhlas.

Zrzek se zastaví a promne si spánky. S nepříliš soustředěným výrazem si vetřelce prohlíží. „No jo, jaktože mi rozumíte?" Zvedne jedno obočí tak vysoko, že se mu ztratí v rozcuchaných pramenech. Nechápavě máchá paží a snaží se ukázat na všechny tři naráz. „I ty?" Otáže se lidské bytosti.

Leyla pokrčí rameny „Jo, i já... Je na tom něco divnýho?" Zeptá se váhavě. Nad tímhle ji nenapadlo přemýšlet. Je podivuhodné, že stvoření z druhého konce vesmíru mluví její řečí.

„Zvláštní, ale ne natolik, abych si vás nechal," nakloní hlavu na stranu.

„Má v mozku něco hodně cennýho," vmontuje se do jeho zvažování Yu. Odváží se přistoupit blíž. „Dalo by se to bezpečně vytáhnout za pomocí vyspělejší lékařský technologie," rozhlédne se kolem sebe. „Kterou tahle loď určitě vlastní," odtuší.

„Dobrá, dívku beru. Vás dva spíš ne. Vím, co jste zač. Bohužel, znám vaši rasu až moc dobře. Pár z vás po mně dřív šlo a připravilo mě o značnou část posádky... A to všechno jen kvůli tomu, že jsem chtěl někomu vrátit život!" Sykne na světlejšího netvora. Strhne se povyk. Yuovi dojde, že má co dočinění s kapitánem. A jakmile se kapitán naštve, vyvolá u své posádky řetězovou reakci. Mezi pokřiky a nadávky párkrát zaslechne slovo Smrt. Donutí ho to přitvrdit.

„Hele, nás si prostě musíš nechat. Taky máme v mozku zabudovanej překládací systém. Moh by se vám hodit,"

„Máš jistotu, že po tobě už nikdo od nás nepůjde," Ozve se pohotově Mo. Opravdu jsou jedineční. Jsou poslední svého druhu. Z toho, co se chystá sdělit, ho svírá pocit úzkosti, osamělosti, strachu a beznaděje. „Tady můj kámoš vyhodil do povětří celou naši základnu. Jsme teď jediný přeživší,"

Kapitán nechápavě zamrká. „Není tohle náhodou proti vašim striktním pravidlům?" Podezřívavě a zároveň mírně fascinovaně opět hledí na bílou tvář neobvyklého vzezření.

„Asi jo, když se tak debilně ptáš," Zazubí se Yu. „Teď už žádný pravidla nemáme,"

„Jak by se vám zamlouval život bez pravidel mezi námi?" Vznese řečnickou otázku.

„Určitě víc, než smrt v kosmu, kámo," utrousí Yu.

„Pokud tomu tak je, zvolil bych spíše oslovení „Kapitáne"." Změří jej přísným pohledem od hlavy až k patě. „Tohle mi vyhovuje," poznamená suše při pohledu na useknutou končetinu. „Možná bych jedno pravidlo měl,"

„Usekněte ji i tomu druhému!" zakřičí stvoření na opačné straně místnosti. Je malé, tmavé, s gigantickýma očima a ušima. I když se mračí je roztomilé.

„Jé, myška," Rozplývá se nad ním Leyla. Kdyby v každé ruce nedrželo meč, okamžitě by se s ním šla pomazlit.

„Ty jseš myška. Já jsem Keli," odplivne si stvoření. „No jo, co je to myška?"

„Pozemskej hlodavec," vysvětlí mu Mo.

Tvor se znechuceně zašklebí. „Co je to pozemský hlodavec?" Naštve se o to víc. „Hele, ty chytráku, neměl bys už dávno mít useknutou ruku?"

„Stojí to za pováženou," zamumlá kapitán. „Myslím, že čtení cizích myšlenek a života vůbec, je docela svinskej zločin," řekne protentokrát nahlas. Ozbrojenci si mezi sebou vyměňují souhlasné pohledy. „Krádež jako taková, je taky docela svinskej zločin," nahodí. „Pokud svojí schopnost bude využívat v náš prospěch, a ne proti nám, myslím, že bude víc k užitku celej,"

„Děkuji mnohokrát," Sklopí Mo hlavu na důkaz díků. Svoji schopnost nikdy nevnímal jako špehování, spíš jako dar, díky kterému se k druhým dostal blíž. Umožňovala mu myslet, cítit a chápat jako jeho bližní, i přesto, že od něj byli naprosto odlišní.

„Ty, holka," povzdychne si kapitán a kývne na Leylu. „Co svedeš? Teda krom toho, že máš v mozku nějakou cennou sračku,"

Tázaná semkne rty. „Přinutit lidi mě upálit. Ještě umím vidět do budoucnosti, docela," odkašle si. „Umím číst a taky občasně krást." Je jí trapně. Ve své podstatě nedisponuje žádným ojedinělým talentem. Možná pobytem na tomhle místě se může něčemu novému přiučit.

„To kradení bohatě stačí. Jméno?"

„Leyla, pane," zdvořile se ukloní.

„Vy dva jste mi ukradený," medově se usměje na Moa, potom na Yua, u kterého se opět zastaví. „Co mi nabízíš ty?"

„Zbylejma rukama se umím třeba drápat na prdeli. Jinak vám můžu nabídnout úplně cokoli, o co mě požádáte. Jsem flexibilní, přizpůsobím se,"

„Například?"

Párkrát pokrčí rameny. „Podívej, mám čtyři oči, mám, teda, měl jsem čtyři ruce a můžeš hádat, co mám dvakrát," 

„Stačí," Překlopí kapitán oči v sloup. „Následujte mě," mávne rukou a směřuje ke dveřím. Noví členové ho mlčky, plní napětí následují. „Složte zbraně, odteď patřej k nám," Přikáže ozbrojencům.


End file.
